User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter Prediction and Word Search
Hello guys, let me humbly apologize for not giving you a word search last week *nobody cares* WELL FINE THEN Anyways, this blog will be more than just a word search and some wry remarks. Now, I will make this a special blog series in which I make a word search and a chapter prediction, along with some other fun stuff. All right, let's get started. First, the Word Search. The Word Search (dun dun dun) http://www.puzzlefast.com/en/puzzles/20150313985517/nsl-puzzle Once again, if you have an idea for a future word search, comment below! Then when you're done, you can give your feedback below and read my chapter prediction. Word Search was Too Easy Just Right Too Hard The size was Too Small Just Right Too Big Your dick is Too Small Just Right Too Big Chapter 780 Prediction Wow, we're at 780 chapters already? Prediction commences NOW! Title: Falling Apart Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea Vol. 24 - "The hero Jinbe sets sail, with Poneglyph in tow." Inside the palace, Luffy readies his arm, and pulls it back. Luffy: DOFLAMINGOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Doflamingo: And now...it's time to put the final nail in the coffin. Luffy: Gomu Gomu no...Rocket! Luffy pulls himself up to the palace roof. As he briefly flies through the air, he notices something in shock. Meanwhile, on the King's Plateau, Usopp falls on his knees, clenching his head in pain. Tank: God Usopp! What's troubling you?! Usopp: Something...terrible has happened. I felt him...Law... Viola: Oh no... Law! Cut to the roof of the palace. We see Law's body lying on the ground, mutilated and unmoving. Luffy: No!! Law-san!! Doflamingo: You were too late, Monkey D. Luffy! Your nakama Law has fallen dead, just as your alliance will in the end! Luffy: MINGO, YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU! GOMU GOMU NO.... However, Trebol intercepts Luffy's blow. Trebol: Tough luck, Straw Hat! If you wanna get to the young master, you'll have to get through me first, behehehehe! Luffy: Grrrr! Buso Koka: Gomu Gomu no Bullet! However, Trebol quickly moves out of the way with a speed little expected he could accomplish. Trebol: Your Haki is quite impressive, Straw Hat. I struggled to dodge that blow...but as long as I have my Haki, you won't beat me so easily! Beta Betton...Suffocate! Trebol spits a wad of mucus at Luffy's face, and he tries to block it with his hands. However, this does not work well. Luffy: Acckk! My hands are stuck! In a blink of an eye, Doflamingo appears behind Luffy and slashes him in the back with his strings. Luffy loses his balance and falls to the ground. However, the ground is also covered in mucus, and Luffy cannot get up. Luffy: Arggg! Stupid- Trebol: I'll let you have the honors, Young Master. Doflamingo: With pleasure. With their leaders dead, the puny rebellion against me shall fall apart once and for all. Doflamingo bunches up his strings, forming a spear-like blade. With no way of escape, Luffy grimaces at Doflamingo. Luffy: I said I would be King of the Pirates! You can't take that from me, Doffy! Doflamingo: Watch me. Doflamingo unleashes his finishing move, when suddenly it is countered in a burst of light. Sabo: Still wanna be Pirate King, Luffy? You can't let your big brothers save you all the time! Doflamingo: It's second-in-command of the Revolutionaries Sabo, I see. Excellent. I get to eliminate more of you right here, right now. Trebol: Don't worry about this piece of trash, Doffy! I'll take care of him in a jiffy. Doflamingo: I would not recommend you do this...but if you want to fight him so badly, go ahead. Sabo: For once, I agree with what your master is saying. Trebol: Don't you condescend me, you piece of shit! Beta Beta Chain! Trebol unleashes a mucus chain, but Sabo counters it with his pipe. The mucus latches onto the pipe, and Sabo takes advantage of this to send the pipe flying back at Trebol. Trebol is hit in the head due to not transforming into mucus, but the attack does little to faze him. Sabo leaps over Trebol and grabs his pipe. Trebol then activates Hanamizu Shinken Shirahadori, and he and Sabo briefly duel. Trebol: Some second in command you are! You're one of the weakest opponents I've ever faced! Sabo: Same goes for you, Snot Boy! Get a handkerchief! Sabo aims a Haki imbued strike at Trebol's abdomen, but Trebol uses his Haki to dodge and grab Sabo's pipe, covering it in mucus, rendering Sabo somewhat immobile. Meanwhile, Luffy has managed to free himself from the mucus, and Trebol sets his attention on him. Trebol: You and your nakama are finished now, Straw Hat! Trebol aims his other fist at Luffy, but his attack is cut short when a small explosion occurs from his other side. Trebol cries out in pain, and struggles to put out the flames on his arm. Trebol: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! Sabo: I held back when I was fighting you, because I knew that it would be over much too quickly if I showed you my true power. I was willing to fight and defeat you on your own terms, Trebol...But you attacked my brother, which shows that you are cowardly and not a real fighter. I have no qualms about using my full power now. Trebol: You think you're so good, you piece of shit?! Let's see how you like it when I don't hold back! Beta Beta...ERUPTION! Sabo: Fire...FIST! Trebol is engulfed in a bright blaze of flames, so bright that most of the people in Dressrosa can clearly see it. As Trebol goes down in flames (no pun intended?), his mind is in a state of total confusion. Trebol, to himself: No...Fire Fist? That was our fruit...how... Right then, another explosion rocks Dressrosa: a major portion of the SMILE Factory has been taken out. Doflamingo: Your resistance thinks it's beaten me, hasn't it? You've defeated all my underlings and destroyed my SMILE Factory. I don't give a damn about one thing you've done. As long as we have the Princess Mansherry, your rebellion will ultimately be for nothing. She will use her powers to put my top executives back in full health, and rebuild my SMILE Factory. No matter how hard you try, we will always rebuild and you will collapse! Fufufufufufu! Suddenly, his Den Den Mushi rings. Doflamingo answers it. Doflamingo: What is it? Jora: Bad news, Young Master. The princess...she was rescued by her shitty friends, and they left me paralyzed! I can't do anything to stop it...! Doflamingo slams down the phone, breathing heavily. Doflamingo: This is...certainly unexpected. Sabo: You were wrong this whole time, Doflamingo. Meanwhile, Usopp comes to realize something. Usopp: Law! He's not dead! The sudden dip in his life force confused me, but he's still alive, if only barely...! Viola: Really? That's great news! We need to tell Kyros and Rebecca and the others, so they can get Mansherry to him as soon as possible! Sabo: Wait...Luffy, come here! Trafalgar Law is severely injured, but he's still breathing! If we can take out Doflamingo and get him to that princess, he might be OK! Doflamingo has narrowed his eyes, and he grabs his head as he trembles in anger. He finds himself having to come to terms with the fact that all his executives have lost, his SMILE Factory is destroyed, and he's being beaten around...by scum. Doflamingo: No....no...NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!! Envision the most epic angry, yet shocked Doflamingo face you can. Poll Time!!! Rate my Prediction Epic Good Decent Meh Staw For the last time, is Law dead? Yes No, but he will be killed soon No, he won't be killed in this arc Will Sabo vs. Trebol be awesome Yes No Meh Will Doffy lose his shit Yes No Best Clown Buggy Caesar Best Restaurant Baratie Sister Anko Nasugasira Makino's Bar Shakky's Rip-Off Bar Spice Bean Spiders Cafe Mermaid Cafe Pumpkin Cafe Bar in Dressrosa with a giant hole in it Shitty Restaurant Category:Blog posts